Aye aye Captain
by Loomena
Summary: Dedicated to Blaze12211. Before Tenkai. Kluke applies for a lottery which raffles tickets for a shipping. And the vacation can begin...
1. A great surprise

**Author note:** _This story is dedicated to Blaze12211 for being a wonderful friend:) Thanks for helping me with my Digital Drawing, I will download that you told me soon!:D And don't forget your promise!xxxD Well, this story is Andropov x Kluke, because it's Blaze' favorite pairing:) It will have a few chapters about Kluke and Andropov before Tenkai!:D Enjoy it now;)_

XXX

_**Aye-aye Captain**_

_A great surprise_

I heard Kluke's voice already before she entered our house, shouting, "Andropov, guess what happened today!" She sounded excited and happy, so I was sure that whatever it was, it had to be something good.

"Andropov, guess what happened today!" She repeated, standing in our kitchen, her hands crossed over behind her back.

I smiled slightly. After all, it was great to see how happy she was. "Okay..." I sighed and acted as if I'd think seriously about it. "You look as happy as if a sheeps have gained world domination?"

She laughed but shook her head. "No, but you are pretty close."

In disbelief I raised one eyebrow up. "I should really stop thinking so logical. Maybe it were aliens?"

"No, but you are even closer now!" She responded, still giggling.

"Oh my gosh... Who could gain the world domination instead?" I threw a searching look at her. "Maybe... You? ? ?" In pretended shock I opened my mouth wide.

"Yeah, that too, but there's something else..." Kluke grinned jubilant.

"We will move into a castle? I mean, the ruler of earth should live in a great house, shouldn't she...?" I asked warily.

"She wouldn't live there alone, just to make this clear." She responded quietly. My cheeks turned red. It was an awkward moment; Kluke's swallowed and turned red as well, which made me feel more awful than I would ever admit. Of course she was embarrassed by me... Why did I _always_ have to turn red?

Silence fell.

Kluke said slowly, in a tone which was everything but comfortable, "We... Well, what would you think about a... Vacation? A cruise?"

I felt even worse now. "How could I do this?" I asked, my voice not more than a whisper. "In my condition?" I refused to look at her; I sounded embittered, nearly accusing... And I didn't want to see the symphaty in her glance.

Kluke took a deep breath. "The fresh sea air will be good for you." She contradicted. "And besides there are a lot of people in wheelchairs on ships!" Was it me or sounded this reproachful? As if it was my fault that I couldn't deak sitting in a wheelchair, being a cripple. She wouldn't take it easy, too.

I threw an angry glance at her and she bit on her lower lip. For a few seconds this tensed silence fell, until I broke it, "You mean, there are a lot of cripple on ships?" I sounded frustrated and unhappy like a little child and although I hated myself for it, I couldn't stop. Kluke looked clearreproachfully now, and I responded her glance angrily. She turned her head away and sighed deeply. "Don't say cripple, Andropov. They- you- are just people with-" I cut her off, "People with _what_? ! Special needs? ! I snorted.

"Yes! And come on, don't you want to know what I did?" She asked, smiling again to relax the situation. But she didn't even seem to _know_ how complicated it was. She _couldn't_ understand it.

"No." I answered frustrated.

She looked hurted, but then she got mad, saying- maybe a little bit louder than usually- "Fine! And guess what?" She asked saucily. "I still gonna tell you! Well, I applied for a draw which raffles passages!" She jumped up from her chair. "And I won two tickets!" And she stalked out of the kitchen.

XXX

_Sorry for making it so short, it will soon be longer, don't worry!:D I hope you like it, Blaze!:D And don't DARE it to forget your promise!xxxD If you do forget it... I seriously will remind you!;) Anyways, please review:) (I mean everyone, but also you, Blaze!;D)_


	2. What she had done

**Author note: **_Well, this is the second chapter, enjoy it everyone, and it's also a birthday present for you, Blaze:D Happy birthday, Blaze!:D_

XXX

_**Aye-aye Captain**_

_What she had done_

Kluke was sitting on her bed, feeling ashamed of herself; how could it be possible that she hadn't realized that Andropov wouldn't like a shipping now? How could she had been so blind? What should she do if they won?

_'So many questions,, Kluke? Unusually thoughtful today, aren't we?'_ That annoying voice in her head was constantly teasing her, but right now she didn't feel like giving it a suitable answer. Perhaps she wouldn't have been able to come up with it anyway.

She laid down on her bed and sighed deeply. After all, the questions were pointless, weren't they? Either she would win or not, what was the point in being worried now and being in a bad mood? She would pretend that everything was okay when she would go downstairs again, she promised to herself. But right now she still needed a few moments just for herself...

She heard a hard bang which sounded like the postbox had been opened and closed.

Slowly, she raised up.

A sinister premonition creeped over her.

XXX

She couldn't believe it. Slowly, she sat down on a chair in the empty kichen - Andropov must had gone into his room - and starred panicked at the last sentence of the letter she just had received.

_We are delighted to tell you that you are the winner_ _of the two tickets for a __cruise __we were raffling._

Oh. My. Gosh. _What had she done?_ She had applied to a lottery which raffled tickets for shippings. _What had happened?_ She had won. But the most important question was: _What was going to happen now?_

_'Okay,' _Kluke told herself, _'calm down.'_

She took a deep breath. So far, so good.

Now she had to force herself to think reasonable; she didn't planned on doing anyone or huring anyone's feelings - certainly not Andropov's - but it seemed like he wasn't very taken by the idea. In fact, it seemed like it was deeply repulsive to him. And why? Because he claimed that he was a cripple. But other people in wheelchairs made shippings, too! Anger bubbled up inside her. It wasn't even clear if he would be one forever, and Kluke was sure that that the fresh salty air of the sea would only do him good.

And after all, he could not hide himself forever in this village in general and this house in particular.

XXX

_Okay, there will be more chapters, but anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, Blaze, and Happy Birthday again:D (It can't be happy enough, so it can't be wished often enough, can it?;))_


End file.
